A Walk Down Memory Lane
by WOW Productions
Summary: Kayla wakes up in the medical bay of Shield with Loki next to her. she can't remember anything of the last 6 weeks she was under Loki's influence. What is she to do when her memories hit her like a brick wall? will she Love Loki? Or hate him? what is she to do when she meets Steve Rogers? Loki/OC Steve/OC And a little surprise!


I don't remember much, just that SHIELD was doing an evacuation. I was with Director Fury when a man with Raven black hair and Emerald green eyes came through a portal. I remember him taking Clint and Dr. Selvig, but before he could touched Dr. Selvig I yelled "Stop!" I had yelled when I was behind him, he had a smirk playing on his face when he turned around and he uttered the words "You are brave, you may be of some use." And Then I don't remember anything else after that.

I woke up on a bed with a head ace in the medical bay of SHIELD, there was the man with the raven black hair and emerald green eyes, his hands were in cuffs and there was a muzzle over his mouth, he had cuts and bruises on his pale face. A women nurse was attending to him, and Tony Stark was waiting by the door. 'How did I get here?' I thought to myself no one seemed to notice I was awake. I went to get up but there was restraints holding me down. 'Why am I in restraints?' I thought. SHIELD has no right to do this. I blew some of my dark Blond hair out of my face.

"Excuse me?" I said loud enough for the nurse and everyone in the room to look at me. The green eyed man looked to hold something in his eyes was it relief? Or something else?

"Agent Stone, you're awake! Mr. Stark please get Banner" The nurse said and Tony left to receive said person. In a minute or so Director Fury came in the room along with Dr. Banner, but where's Phil? He always follows Fury around.

"Fury what is the meaning of this?" I asked and Banner came up to me with a small light, he shone it in my blue green eyes.

"Stone, do you remember anything from the last 6 weeks?" Fury asked me hands behind his back

"What? Six weeks?...all I remember was this guy touching me with his scepter and then waking up here." I said pointing to the man on the other bed

"She appears to not be under Loki's influence Mr. Fury…I'm Bruce Banner" Mr. Banner said undoing the hand restraints then the torso, the legs, and the feet.

"Kayla, Kayla Stone." I said and smiled "And were all these restraints necessary?" Asked pursing my lips. I looked over at director Fury who seemed to be watching me

"When you do remember something inform me. Welcome back to SHIELD, agent Stone." Fury said and left the room Bruce helped me up

"We have clothes for you. Natasha went and got them from your room. You may change in the bathroom." He said and handed me some clothes that were on a chair. Natasha has been my friend for the last 6 years.

"Thank you Dr.-"I started but was cut off

"Please Bruce." He said and left and I was left in the room with…Loki? Was that his name? He was giving me a sad look; I looked at him weird before going to the restroom to change out of that hospital gown I was wearing.

A couple minutes later I came out of the bathroom wearing a light pink blouse and denim short shorts with my pink converses, Loki was still in the Med Bay, he stared at me for the longest time till Nat come in.

"Kayla." Nat said and hugged me she had a bag in her hands I hugged her back and for some reason I felt like I hadn't seen her forever and felt like I was getting teary eyes I shook it off when Nat let go and handed me the bag, I looked in it a hair brush, and some make up, a tooth brush, and tooth paste. I laughed a little.

"Nat you know me so well!" I said and two guys came in Tony and a blonde haired man, all I know is he looked at me, and made eye contact, he turned a bright red color and looked away, he was really adorable! They began taking Loki away without saying a word, as they were taking Loki away the said man kept staring at me.

"Let's fix this mess you call hair!" Nat said and began brushing my shoulder length blonde hair and I began Appling purple eye shadow and a little pink blush, then we were done, my hair was straight and I looked great. Even though looking in the bathroom mirror I could tell I looked a little skinnier, at that moment I realized just how hungry I was.

**Ok so this is something I started a long time ago…lol I never put it up because I forgot about, but I have some pretty awesome Ideas in my head for it! Lol **


End file.
